1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to balls that simulate pressured sports balls used for kicking, catching, and throwing and more particularly, to sports balls that maintain their uniform bounce and resiliency by an internal volume of air under different environmental conditions
2. Description of the Related Art
Many sports, such as soccer, football, rugby, volley ball, and basketball, require the use of an inflatable ball that have an inflated internal bladder or bag, generally made of rubber, which, in most cases, is covered by an outer textile layer made of natural or synthetic fibers or filaments. Formed on the outer surface of the ball is a valve in which a valve needle connected to an air pump is inserted and used to inflate the internal bladder or bag. In order to ensure the integrity of the textile layer, is combined with a composition, which is generally vulcanized or cured, with a natural or synthetic rubber. A final outer coating is then applied on this composition.
One drawback with inflatable balls is that the air inside the ball contracts or expands in cold and hot weather and in different elevations. In some regions of the world however, where valve needles and air pumps are not available, users are unable to inflate the balls. Eventually, the balls become so deflated and they are discarded. Inability to inflate these balls is a major reason why the citizens in some regions of the world do not play sports that require an inflatable ball.
Another drawback with inflatable balls is that the outer textile layer or outer coating on the ball eventually wears away so that the air bladder is exposed. Eventually, the internal bladder or bag is punctured.
What is needed is a sport ball that simulates a pressurized inflatable ball that does not require inflation and has thick sidewalls that are more durable than the outer coating or textile layer used on a standard pressurized sports ball.